User talk:GinnyStar/archives/09-09
Both DJ and myself are Scooby Doo Nuts, He gave me the nickname of Booby-Trap someting like Danger-Prone for I forgot to warn him about the way I packed our frizer once, he almost got a bag of froze something on his head, now we have one that is below so that problem pop up but not as it user to. LOL Our homemade verson of a Scooby Snack is having two diffent types of sandwitches at the same time, LOL, Peanut Butter and Butter and A diffent kind. We have many of the Scooby Doo: Where Are You? on tape or DVD. Along with several of the movies. Along with a few we recorded on tape. So my spelling and gramer is not the best English my first lanage, I have a learning disbilty and math problems along with have low vison.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 02:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hi GinnyStar, I saw your question on this page and thought it best to answer some of it here, as the page you created was on a template - more about those another day. *I say some because you need to look at the help page to 'try' to learn as much as possible there. *First, edit your user page - when you click on the red tab above, where it will ask you to create it, or go directly to it here,(it's a red link because it needs creating) it will go to the edit box and when you save it will create your page, when you have done that you can also test run bt adding some things regarding information you want people to know, or just use it as a practice page. *Aslo you can create your own sandbox (a testing page) by adding... /sandbox to the end of the url of your user page which will look like.. http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:GinnyStar/sandbox. Create that page and you will then have two pages to 'learn' with. The sanbox is useful because it should not be edited by anyone else, though it is accessible by everyone. Test/play with it and use the preview button before saving. *You can turn off the HTML and use WYSIWYG (what you see is what you get). If that does not work then switch it back, some pages use only HTML, like talk pages.. this is new as of July and may be developed further. *Try that first and see if you find some editing problems and put them in to the Help desk and start a topic there. you will normally receive an answer in 24hrs. *Take it slow, don't worry about spelling and grammar, that's can be edited if needs be. Do your best to add accurate information only without a personal view, just as a normal encyclopedia would be. You will discover more as you go. *Remember all mistakes can be rectified by another editor or undone by anyone if a mistake occurs. *BTW - you could aslo consider a signature with a talk link, which you can edit via the MORE button at the top and go to PREFERENCES. :Regards [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Categories Hi GS, regarding the categories, I'll start off something in the MoS, but just to say that this needs to be simplified, i.e. Coins is not a category, but if we were to categorize it, it would be categorized as items. Categories are for Villian, Monsters, Characters, Episodes, Movies, Direct to DVD. This way we can find things if we decide to change the style (i.e color code or image size), then we can easily update all the pages, well, Joeyaa's Robot can. There are other reasons, for categorizing but we have no need for finding coins, or items used. Items are usually relevent in other wikis where they are required to level up in video games and the like. Anyway - glad to see your trying editing, moving and Undo? - don't be afraid of messing up as it can all be recovered. Oh and the word Episode does not need to appear in the title - some wiki's do it and some don't. That's usually where titles are confused with the character or a place, we only have one (Scooby-Doo), and that is only because people refer to the series and the character by the same name, there probably should be a disambiguation page to cover that. : I was just using coin, for there is at two time the word coin was used the Egyptian coin which is the key to unlock a Pharaoh most value item, in the mouth of the hipo stature. The "strange" coin was put in the back of hipo to open it like a key. GinnyStar-STD MOT 16:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps it comes up elsewhere too. It fits as a trivia comment, for repetition of a 'prop' or item. :::"prop, clue" perhapsGinnyStar-STD MOT 18:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, clue(s) would make a heading in the episode description, but not a category. Maybe a page of clues listing the series, episode and clue(s).. Still not a category though. :::::Well maybe a Clue page might be useful, for sometime ID a show by, clue, item, occupation, and or crime or action, that the gang fixeds.GinnyStar-STD MOT 20:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It would be fun to read - hard work to do. A simple title would be useful. Good luck of you want the monumental task! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 20:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::How about Odd Snacks as in Scooby Snacks? with ID infomation as subcategories?GinnyStar-STD MOT 20:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I like your sense of humor :) - but it's not encyclopedia style or formal. Something like Clues, Clue List, Clues Discovered etc - boring but simple and accurate. Maybe best to plan it in a sandbox and make an info box if possible, that way it gets formatted with things like Clue, Episode, Prop (if any), Discoverer (usually Daphne). ::::::::: I copy you info and its a spin-off on the stub-Scooby Snacks ideaGinnyStar-STD MOT 20:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Some deletion required The categories need some attention, I am trying to reduce some of the ones that were imported via articles that were pasted in from wikipedia or similar - we will never use them. Some of the ones you are creating like Food/Snacks should actually be a page with a list or table containing simple descriptions to start with - If it expands later we can deal with it then. just letting you know that I will have to delete what is going to amount to a category will only have one or two items on it. I removed the page Categories as it exists in which can link via the side navigation box. It's actually a very use page for finding things, templates, all pages, wanted pages etc [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 23:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Categories Simplified Just a pointer on how they work on wikis, think of the category page as an index that updates it'self... *A category in wikis is a group of pages that have a lot in common, such as Monsters. *Once a category page is created with a simple explanation eg(This is page is for monsters only, not villains), it then requires no further editing. *When we tag the pages with the category eg Category:Monsters, the Category/index is updated automatically and alphanumerically listed (numbers - if any then A,B,C..) Thats why we categorize the pages as we create them. It saves us manually changing the category/index and linking it. Please remember to only create a category if there are a reasonable amount of pages that have a main common link. Thats why Clue List/clues does not work, they are only part of a big page - Clues can be put into a tidy page with references/footnotes. It would make a good page, but not a category [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 11:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) editor Who dose the editing for this one? And once I understand more perhaps I can help with the editing.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 01:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :you are editing already, every change you make is an edit, that makes you an editor :) [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Vacancies? Would the be like the editors from the main page here.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 22:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : The actual vacancies were just my way of asking people to join, edit more and keep an eye out for vandalism (usually non registered users) :: If you need a hand let me know!--GinnyStar-STD MOT 22:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I mean a administrator One who help Moderated if there is a problem?--GinnyStar-STD MOT 16:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, here is what an sdmin (aka sysop - system operator) does. , there are more links, that take you through to various wikipedia pages too. There are two here, me and 888 and there are very few problems. One step is to monitor the recent changes of users/editors and visitors. If there are bad edits or vandalism, undo them. More admins may be needed if the amount of regular visitors increases to a level if we can't manage. :Moderating is a forum term usually, where volumes of discussion turns to overheated debates which wikis have in a lesser form. Issues between people should be resolved by them, so long as they do not damage/spoil the articles/pages then that's their right to disagree in the forums here. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 18:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the infomaton. I am still learning how to get around here.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 19:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Me too :) [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :: Just had a way to ID some of time by the food and/or Shaggy odd creations a Super Shaggy Special in Hassle in the Castle. :::Shaggy and Scoob's intake of food would make a page if not a whole encyclopedia of it's own. Moving Pages We had a page for Tar Monster as a monster; it was titled The Tar Monster but was only about the Tar Monster itself and not the show, so I moved it to Tar Monster. You moved it to The Tar Monster and added some of the show info - I decided to make a new one for the Monster it'self and copy the necessary info over. Anyway the upshot is that it's easy to slip on that banana skin in wikis (done it myself), just be careful of the situations with moving similar named items... All the edit info moves with it - not the biggest worry.[[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 20:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Skinks, Found more info. References where would they go? Color wise. I don't know how it well turn out for I am using a format which is easier on my eyes. Working on adding to here. In the collection you find that more than one is shown, did you folks want were we folks found our information?--GinnyStar-STD MOT 20:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : references simplified [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Expanded Information --GinnyStar-STD MOT 21:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Start new pg --GinnyStar-STD MOT 21:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Footnotes : Perhaps a Reference Sheet or Article which I've started for it can show up in many type of media.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 21:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::They need to be on the page that they are stated for easy navigation. They are used to make reading the article easy without the clutter of sources and citation in the paragraph of information. I can get the template made. The citation/reference needs to be concise, the number link will take it to the foot note and vice versa. That's standard wiki practice :::There is so much like extras on them and that they show up on so many different DVD or VCR sets that you would almost need a extra spot to put them, Something on the order of a book or something.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 22:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::There are not that many formats, Series, to Video (VHS,BETAMAX and DISC), to DVD to Blue Ray. That makes a small list on each epsisode, but if you want to collate the releases to those formats into a list, we can try to put them in the Filmography page. You may want to consider the word video as a general term. DVD also means Digital Video Disc and VHS means Video Home System. In that respect only the format they are released on has changed, not the actual content. Sounds like a lot of work to collate GS [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 22:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a Table of Media Types, for I saw that they add one more the DVD verson not vido-VCR edition.GinnyStar-STD MOT 22:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) tidied the above [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Trying to undstand this one GinnyStar-STD MOT :The cite error is due to a missing footnote template - So i removed the references here for now :: Well I've some of the references DVD/VHS->VCR on a article page till we can get that work out.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 00:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Food GS, I think it is best to start with one page title Snacks (as the pair were rarely satisfied - full). A page for each item will mean we have an excess of stubs or small pages. The special combinations can be listed and put in to a table on the page Snacks with a short introduction. BTW - an info box is a string of code that produces a special box on the page, not a heading. Maybe I should make one for snacks called Lunch Box :)[[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 22:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) lol great idea, that would be quite useful. GinnyStar-STD MOT 22:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Laddies that do Lunch!! lunch box will take up too much space, but a lunch table will work. What I'd like to see is a page created for their snacks that you or other editors can expand. This is something you could practice with in your sandbox, when it's ready make a page - Snacks. You will see the code when you edit this page. here it is.... Change the titles 1 - 6 and then the details A - F, So titles should be edited to allow for the Snacks name, what the snack consists of and which episode and series or film it appeared in This table is not fixed like templates are. You can add/subtract rows and columns by repeating the code. If the table is kept free of crumbs (uncluttered) it should make a great page - let me know if it does not grab you man (suit you to do it)! - couldn' resist the Shaggy imitation -- [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 09:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Tried on a sandbox and did see it format right well have to tried laterGinnyStar-STD MOT 05:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::If you fins some sancks (I think they considered everything a snack), Just top up the info and let me know - if you still need help,or Tables explained other than that I'm leaving this to you [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 13:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Miner 49er I can see you fixed what I could on that, its just make its easier to find and edit, if you find something new. --GinnyStar-STD MOT 00:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure what I did? But I had to roll back the filmography cos that did not come out well plus all the makes the site a bit untidy. Unfortuantely we can not let you personalize it GS, that's what the sandbox is for. ::I am going to reply to your last question on the article's talk page Ginny so that others can view easily. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 06:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Archive Your talk page is getting long, you can make an archive at end of September GS, then the page is less busy, same as you made the sandbox. include the month and a table of contents will show up with all the titles for ease of use. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 13:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) : OK, I thougt get to be that time.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 03:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Images may be of help, when you click on the add image tab, you can upload from flicker (if there are any), or from your computer (browser button). You may have to down load an image to your computer or onto flicker if one does not exist - if you have DVD's then you can take a screen shot(F6 while it is paused) and save in paintbox then upload to the wiki - please make sure they are good quality, and please only upload those images that you will use, otherwise they may be deleted as redundant files. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 07:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) 3-1-10 Update Real Life I fell two weeks ago, and my fingers get numb very fast so I'm temporary out of action. Also a few more things are effect me too. --GinnyStar-STD MOT 22:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) *So you might find a note or two on Talk pages the coding is making harder to edit. :O--GinnyStar-STD MOT 03:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC)